His Last Request
by hisdarkprincess
Summary: Meg and Raoul get off to a bad start. Erik and Christine end up with a welcoming surprise, information about Christine's fall comes out, followed by something dreadful. In the end Erik makes the final desicion that will change everyone's lives forever.
1. She's In Shock

**a/n: okay... u guyses... I hope u no how much I luv u and no-ing how much this is torturing u by posting this sooooo damn long after the last one finished... but jus let me tell u... I went through a 2 month depression bcuz boys are douche bags... not all boys but this one boy was... and then I had horrible writer's block... I wrote really good poetry... but I could not think of how I wanted this chappie to work sooooooooo I am apologizing a mucho amount and then I am going to let you read this chappie bcuz I no that it is very much long awaited... I'll start shoutouts again on the second chappie... I luv u guyses and I hope you enjoy... it took me quite a while!

* * *

**

Chapter One

She's in Shock

"What?!" she asked aghast.

"I can't have sex," he repeated shamefully.

"And you choose to tell me this now?!" her temper flaming.

"Well... I know that what I did by keeping this from you is wrong, but I was afraid of how you might react... I was so..."

"No, what you did was chicken out! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You can tell all of Paris you're gay but you can't even tell your own wife you have a faulty dick! Tell me... how is this supposed to make me feel better?!"

"The reason I had a hard time telling you is... is because I love you... Paris can screw itself, but you... you're what's most important to me," he said hoping to relax her temper a bit.

"Well if you loved me you... you know what? You're lucky. Extremely lucky, that you decided to tell me this in a public place. That there are people out there who are here to celebrate our _wedding_. Since they're out there, we are going to put on happy faces and pretend we are enjoying ourselves. But tonight... Ooo... tonight you are going to wish you'd never been born. Understand?" she glared and fumed.

"But. . . "he stuttered.

UNDERSTAND?!" she said with force.

"Yes ma'am," he rushed.

"Good," she seemed satisfied. "Now stand up straight, take my arm, smile... and _don't_ forget to act like you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled.

She shot one more glance at him then, forcing a smile, she walked out of the church arm in arm with Raoul.

**XxX**

Everyone greeted them and were congratulating them... and with difficultly they kept up their 'ever happy' smiles. But they slowly faded as the dinner began and toasts grew nearer.

Dinner was delicious. Meg could tell that everyone was enjoying themselves, yet her main thoughts were stuck on the toasts and what Erik and Christine were going to say... but more importantly what Raoul was going to say.

**XxX**

After everyone's eating started to slow, Erik called attention; he was first.

He looked at the couple, "Meg, never knowing wether I was fact or fiction. Raoul... well... let's just say we had our 'disagreements.' How's the elbow?" he chuckled. "But in the end, I got to walk my daughter down the aisle and hand her away to one of my closest friends. All I have to say is... I could never be happier. Each of them may have their faults... but when together, they make one perfect family. Congratulations you two, and God bless."

Everyone applauded as he sat and Christine stood. "I have a lot to say... but first I just want to congratulate the couple and wish you two the best! Okay... now... First, Meg, I love you so much, you were the sister I never had. I always wished there was a way for us to really be related. But it happened in a little bit more different way then I was hoping. But no matter how we are related, you will always be the one I go to when I need extra strength." Erik coughed in the background, "Oh hush! Anyways... Raoul... it took me a long time to figure out what I was going to say, but I finally figured it out. We had history. I loved you and I still do, but in a different way. Erik was the one I chose in the end. But look what you got because of my choice... an even more beautiful girl who has loved you for as long as I can remember. The two of you were meant for each other and I hope that the rest of your years are spent together in happiness. I love you both!"

Once again, everyone applauded and then Raoul stood for the final toast. "Firstly I would like to thank everyone for coming and then I also want to thank the two people who spoke before me. Erik, Christine, I love the relationships and bonds we have formed in the past couple months. Secondly, the toast. I did have a big speech planned out, but recent events have made me decide it was inappropriate for the occasion. So, I just want to say that my journey to where I am now has been very rocky. I've been all over the map. Straight, gay, bi. You name it... I've been it at least once in my life!" he chuckled. "But throughout my whole journey, the one who I knew that always cared and was always there for me was Meg! I wasn't always the nicest at times... and we had our rows. But in the end we always apologized and knew that nothing was really so important that it could ruin what we had. But recent events not only changed my speech but they also changed my point of views. It made me think 'what if something happened that threatened our relationship? What would happen?' But than I thought of all the worse case scenarios and I could not think of one that we couldn't talk through and make it okay. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." he turned to face her," ...I'm saying, Meg, I love you so much, that no matter what happens you will always be number one in my life and in my heart!"

When the impact of his words hit Meg, they hit hard. Tears sprang to her eyes and welled over, sliding down her flushed cheeks. "I love you too," she whispered. And she stood to hug and then kiss him.

Everyone toasted and drank for the happy couple. After the toasts, the reception ended with the cutting of the cake and then the bride's first dance with the groom.

The party was excellent and went extremely well. But Meg dreaded what was going to take place during the honeymoon, since there would no longer be a 'consummation' of their marriage. Once again tears sprang to her eyes, but these were not tears of happiness these were tears of despair.


	2. The 'Honeymoon'

**hey**

**wat up!**

**Okay... sooo...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Unseen-Presence: to clearify... this is still set back way in the day, around 1880's. i just modernized the dialogue to make it funnier and more personalized as my story! i hope you liked the chappie and come back for more**

**Mystik Genie: HEY GI! i'm glad you liked it sooo much! i'm sooooo srry it took me so long to update... it's just that 1st chappie, i was soooo stuck! it sucked! eenyways... yea... this is the sequel the EBS! i was so excited when i finally posted it! i hope you like this chappie! there'll be more soon!**

**mrsgerrybutler13: you chikkie need not mock me and my updating habits coughcough eenyways... glad you liked it... hope this update is soon enough for ya... oh wait... ur in NEW YORK:P u bite the big one... but i guess i still luv u... (mainly cuz ur bringing me back chocolates... tehe (j/k... tehe)) eenyways... ttyl...R/R

* * *

**

Chapter Two

The 'Honeymoon'

They pulled away in a large white carriage drawn by four immense black horses. They were headed for the Changy Mansion. When they arrived, Meg stepped out first and rushed into the house, leaving Raoul alone as he climbed out of the carriage.

He found her in the bedroom crying, "Meg can I please try to explain myself?"

"Why? Why should I give you the right? You had all the time in the world to tell me before the wedding... why didn't you use it?" she was so confused.

"It was because I was afraid you were going to leave me. I didn't want that! I know that because of my condition that you're too good for me but... I loved you none-the-less. You were the first person I have ever known who excepted me for who I was," he explained.

"If that's so, you should have thought that it would be okay to tell me, that I would accept you even though you were 'special.'"

"But I thought that this would make me too different for you, and it the whole point of it changes your life forever. Because of me and this 'problem' you will never be able to have a family. You can't have kids. I ruined your future!" he looked as if he were about to cry.

"But the fact that I loved you never seemed to cross your mind. Why? How did this happen?" she asked curiously.

"You really want to know?"

"Damn straight! Now tell me before I get any angrier."

"Well it was a dark night..." He explained the story thoroughly watching Meg's expressions throughout the entire tale. Once he finished, there was a long awkward silence.

Meg stood after a long moment, her eyes filled with tears, "I can't handle this right now." And she ran out the bedroom door, flew down the stairs and out the front door. She ran to the stable and asked for her horse and she rode off towards the Opera house.

When she arrived, she rode around to the stable and then rushed into the Opera towards Christine's old dressing room. And then she hurried through the many tunnels that eventually led to Erik and Christine's home.

When she finally reached the glossy lake, she was still in tears and her vision was blurred. She stumbled into the gondola and hurriedly rowed her way to the rocky shore on the other side. There was music playing which meant Erik was composing and Christine was doting.

She stumbled up the steps and into the room, collapsing on the floor. "Meg!" Christine shouted as she flew to her side. "Meg, what on earth are you doing here?"

Erik was next to her as well, and he scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He sat down, Meg still in his arms. "I believe you are a little too big to sit on daddy's lap, my dear."

She looked up and a smile pushed it's way through the tears, but it disappeared quickly. She began to sob uncontrollably. Erik pattered her back and she relaxed a bit. Then, speech broken and cracking, she spoke, "I just left," she was sobbing. "He was trying to explain it to me and I just told him I couldn't handle it and I ran out. I can't believe I just ran out." she continued to sob, and Erik comforted her by wrapping his arms around her.

Christine stared in shock, "Meg? Was he trying to explain his situation?"

"Yea... wait! How do you know?" she paused. She looked at Erik, "Do you all know?"

All they did was nod.

"How in the hell? He can tell you guys but he can't tell me? I'm his wife for Christ's sake. Doesn't that mean that I deserve to know... preferably before we walk down the aisle." she asked, getting angry again.

"Relax Meg. He wanted to tell you, but he really was afraid you would just up and leave him. He didn't think you would understand. We both tried to get him to do it. We tried to tell him you'd understand, but he was just so worried about hurting you, about ruining your life that he waited too long and he ended up running out of time," Erik tried to explain.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Christine placed her hands on either side of Meg's face, "What does your heart tell you?"

She shook away Christine's hands, "That's my problem though. My heart is telling me two different things. How do I decide which one is right?"

"What is it telling you?" Erik asked, Meg still sitting in his lap.

"One part of it tells me to follow my head and leave him in the dust, yet the other tells me to trust his eminent intentions and give him another chance. But I can't decide which is smarter."

"Meg?" Christine asked, "Do you still love him?"

She sat quiet for a long moment, and then nodded, "Yes... yes I do. I still love him very much."

"Then isn't the answer clear?" Christine asked.

"I never thought of it that way. Thank you very much... both of you!" she said jumping up, but then she paused. "But there is no way I can face him right now. Do you think I could stay for a while? I just can't give in that easy, you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean." Christine whispered. "Of course you can. Stay as long as you need too."

"You know where the guest bedroom is," Erik said.

As they watched her walk away they turned to each other, concern and worry played on their faces.


	3. She's Back

**hey ppl!**

**wat?**

**srry it took me sooo darn long... i never had eeny time to get over here so i could get on the internet so i could post! but i promise i have the next couple chappies type i jus need to post them && i'll try to get over here nxt weeked to post chappie 4! i would say 'i promise' but then i wud be lying becuz i suck at keeping promises! i will try my best to get over here nxt weekend and have the nxt chappie posted.  
well, here we go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Mystik Genie: i promise that the Raoul's Story will be in chappie 5... srry! but it will be up soon. hope you like this chappie... ur gonna laugh ur butt off! R/R**

**mrsgerrybutler13: wow! ashley feels srry for raoul?! WOW! no i'm jus joking! eenyways... i hope you like it and i will update soon. ur gonna laugh ur butt off! luv ya R/R**

**outstanding outsiders: i now raoul needed to tell her... but he's going to and u'll finally figure out wat's wrong with him!i kant wait till u update! i'll have to review u in skewl again! tehe! hope u enjoy and laugh ur butt off! R/R**

* * *

Chapter Three

She's Back

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_ 3 DAYS! I don't know how much longer I can take it. Meg has been "missing" for 3 DAYS_! _I'm almost positive I know where she went_ _. . . but I thought she'd be back by now. I apologized the best I could. I mean, what else did she expect me to do. I knew she'd run, but I thought she'd be back._

_ How can Erik and Christine be so excepting of Meg when they know I'm here waiting for her to come back. And I know what you're thinking: _**Why don't you just go get her? Try apologizing again?**_But by doing that I prove I'm weaker. And I know that sounds conceded, but what else should I do. I apologized 5 or 6 times, at least, and I tried to explain myself as best as I could. I thought she understood. That's why I'm not giving into her._

_ And I know what you're thinking: _**Go and get her and try again! Keep apologizing until she understands. Explain it to her again and again, until she realizes; understands what she means to you! **_But what if she doesn't end up ever understanding. What else is there for me to do. If she doesn't get it, and I'm left alone. I mean, I know I probably deserve it, but, I love her... and you know I can't . . . I can't live without her._

_ Miss Pages, I can't handle this stress. It's giving me a thought-shattering migraine. Ouch! I can't think right now. I'm going to take a nap_ _and think this through. I'll be back when I wake._

_ Your loving owner,_

_ Raoul__ཅ_

--lapse of time--

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_ Sorry I took so long, I didn't mean to sleep as long as I did. But I'm glad I did. While I was asleep my migraine went away and I had time to "think" over your's and my sides. But the down side to sleeping, I must say, is dreaming. Sleeping with lots of stuff on your mind is a very, very bad idea. Because in doing so you have dreams, and even more commonly . . . NIGHTMARES!!!!_

_ Miss Pages, it was horrible. As you probably are guessing it had to do with Meg . . . but it didn't. It almost makes me cry just thinking about it._

_ It was about me and Christine!_

_ And it upset me because . . . your not gonna believe this . . . but the dream upset me because I ended up with Christine. And I know that sounds different for me since I always love the dreams where I end up with Christine, but I think that my heart has finally caught up with my head. I always knew that Christine and I were over, but I always kept hoping I was wrong. When I asked Meg to marry me, I knew I loved her, loved her almost as much as Christine, but I still hoped Christine might come back. But after spending so much time with my Meg, my heart finally feels the way its supposed to. _

_ Anyways . . . so here's the main gist of the dream:_

_ Meg had just found out about my . . . my "problem" . . . she left me, I had no one to run to except Christine. She was so nice and caring and we became close. I shared everything with her and visa versa. But one day her topic to talk to me about was her and Erik's relationship. I really didn't want to get in the middle of it but I was supposed to be there for her no matter what, so I had no choice. It seemed that the two weren't really getting along, I couldn't believe it. And Erik was being overprotective when it came to the pregnancy, which was cute and sweet the first hundred times but was now just annoying. Well I told her to relax, they could work though the rough spots, and to take the overprotectiveness as a sign of how much he cared about her. But Christine told me that she wanted to have a "good time" without Erik for once; she wanted me. I reminded her of my "problem." she said she didn't care, there is more than one way to pleasure a woman, I agreed. She came over every other day or every couple of days and she taught me her ways, and they worked. She was extremely pleased . . . as was I (for the first few weeks). After the first couple of weeks though, all the love Christine was giving me made me think of Meg. I became extremely upset and I broke it off with Christine. She got extremely pissed off and demanded an explanation. I told her 1) because I was in love with Meg, not her and 2) because she was married and going to have a child with Erik. This pissed her off and she ran to Erik, and told him I forced her into it and that it was all my idea . . . she was innocent. Of course he believed her and he basically cut me off from everyone I knew and cared for. I was not allowed into the Opera Populaire but that didn't stop Christine from coming to see me. She felt horrible about what she did and wanted to continue with our "affair." For some reason, I agreed._

_ I don't really know what happened after that, because I woke up . . . in tears. Miss Pages I can't do this. If Meg decides to leave . . . BAH! I can't even think about it._

_THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!_

_ I am going after Meg, and I will get down on my hands and knees and beg. But I am not leaving until she is in my arms and happy again. Sorry, I'm in a hurry. I'll write back later._

_ Your loving owner,_

_ Raoul__ཅ_


	4. Apologies

**hey!**

**okay sooo... srry it took me sooooooo long but at least i'm updating rite?! exactly! tehe! eenyways... it's kinda short and it could be a while before i post chappie 5 because i'm really stuck and sooooo... yea! but i do hope u guys enjoy and i'll try my best to hurry and finish chappie 5 so i can get it posted... okay... hope u enjoy! R/R  
here i go...**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**outstanding outsiders -- yea! i'm glad u liked it! that makes me happee! tehe! i really hope u like this nxt one and the one after that is gonna be really long so that will be good! but i'm really excited about ur update! congratulations on the date! i'm happee for u... i sooo have a myspace 2oo! we'll have to trade info another time! hope u enjoy! R/R**

**Mystik Genie -- same here! i'm all for humiliating the fop 2oo! but ur going to be very surprised when we get to the ending of the third story ur gonna be shocked! no joke! it's a little freaky! idc if u read it late... watev! as long as u got it read i'm happee! soooo... i hope u like this chappie! and the nxt one to come... even though it may take a while! (i have horrible writters block! PISS!) okay eenyways... hope u enjoy! R/R**

* * *

Chapter Four

Apologies

It had been three days since the wedding. Three days since the confession. And three days since Meg ran. For the last three days Meg has been living with Erik and Christine in their guest bedroom. And it wasn't that Erik and Christine didn't love Meg, it was just that she was getting annoying.

"Erik, I don't know if I can handle her being here anymore. We have no privacy! And she has no where to go during the day, so she's down here with nothing to do but talk to me. Don't get me wrong, I still love her. It's just that I can only handle her in concentrated doses." Christine inhaled heavily trying to catch her breath.

Erik just chuckled, "Christine, relax." He paused, his attitude changing. "I know what you mean though. When she's not talking to you she's in _my_ music room touching _my_ organ! What are we going to do?"

"You know there's only one answer to all our problems... and I know he's not gonna do anything to fix it. He's too proud to bow down to her." She sighed.

Meg walked into the room, mouth agape.

**XxX**

"Jewel!" he called. A maid appeared at his bedroom door.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Have my buggy pulled around front."

"Certainly sir." And she left. He changed his outfit quickly, eager to see Meg and bring her home. Then he headed down the stairs and out the front door to the awaiting buggy.

When he arrived at the Opera, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone he knew, he headed for Christine's old dressing room. But unfortunately Mme. Giry was walking down the same hallway.

"Raoul, what are you doing here? How are things at home?"

"I wouldn't really know how things are going at home because Meg left the house right after the wedding. She's been living with Erik and Christine for the past three days, and I'm here to get her back," a pang of guilt in his voice.

"Oh my God! Raoul what happened?"

"I told her about my "problem" and she freaked. She couldn't handle it and she ran."

"Raoul, I'm so sorry!" she said hugging him. "I hope everything works out for you. Good luck."

Thanks," he paused. "Antoinette, are you okay? You look like something's bothering you?"

She started to tear up, "Oh Raoul, I don't know what to do. I feel like such a horrible person. I . . . I don't know what to do? I hate to ask this, but . . . do you have a moment?"

He had never seen her act this way and so he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, we can talk in here." And they slowly made their way into the dressing room, closing the door behind them.

**XxX**

"Do you really feel that way?" Meg asked, standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Christine asked shakily.

Meg started tearing up, "Pretty much everything. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, Meg, we didn't want to hurt your feelings. We love you, you just need a hobby while you're here so you're not overwhelming us. You have to remember we're not used to having anyone else in the house." She approached Meg and hugged her. "We really didn't . . . Raoul?!"

Meg turned around and looked at him in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think . . . " he stuttered.

"Ah Christine, shall we?" Erik offered his arm. She took it and they left the room leaving Meg and Raoul alone.

"Well . . . what do you want?" Meg asked, venom in her voice.

"Well it's hard to explain. I just knew I couldn't stand back and wait. I knew that if I waited too long there was no way I would ever see you again. You'd never come back . . . and I can't live without you, Meg. I love you."

"I know you do, but that doesn't change what you did."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I don't know if this will make things any better but . . . I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . . " Meg placed her finger over his lips.

"Shh! I know . . . and I forgive you. But I just couldn't face you. I felt horrible just running out like that. When I came here the one thing Christine said was 'do you still love him?' and automatically I answered yes. I felt so stupid. The fact that I needed someone to ask me a question I already knew the answer to. I just couldn't handle it."

He placed his hands on either side of her face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met and his hands dropped to her waist as her's went to his neck and entwined in his hair.

Several long moments later they separated, gazing in each other's eyes. She grabbed his hand, "Come on Raoul, let's go home." And they left the cold, dark dungeon.

**XxX**

When they finally reached the mirror, both noticed Antoinette sitting on the bed. Meg pushed the mirror open, ran to her mother's side and kneeled, Raoul bent down beside her, "Mama, what's wrong?"

Antoinette wiped the tears from her face and looked at Meg, "Oh dear. Don't worry about me. I'm so happy for you two. Meg . . . " she grabbed her hand. "Raoul . . . " she placed her other hand on his cheek.

"Just tell the truth," he whispered. And he straightened up, leaving the room hand in hand with a very confused Meg.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**hey**

**wat up**

**Okay . . . sooo . . . **

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated… but Raoul finally tells Meg the story about how his "problem" came to be and I was having a really hard time figuring out how I wanted to have that said and so … I was having major writer's block… so I'm terribly srry and I hope you like this chappie and I will try my hardest to get the next one posted really soon!  
****here we go . . . **

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Mystik Genie: don't be scared! Yea… I don't why I decided to have Giry do wat she did… but I did and I hope you like the way I had the story go! I hope… ENJOY**

**outstanding outsiders: Hey… you should sooooo totally give me your myspace name so I can find you… it would be so much fun if we could talk through that too! But that is beside to point! I really hope you like the way I wrote this chappie. I don't know why I decided to make Antoinette a bad guy but I did and I kinda like the way it turned out… hope you like and ENJOY**

**mrsgerrybutler13: I'm SOOOO HAPPEE! I finally figured out the story and so I finally got to get this chappie finished! YES! and I finally got it posted and everything I'm sooooo damn HAPPEE!!!! Sorry… I'm trying to cut back on the cussing but I really had to let that one slide… I'll call you when I get home! ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Truth Comes Out

Outside the Opera, Meg pulled Raoul to a stop, "What is going on?"

He ignored her and continued walking. She started to get irritated, "Raoul!" he still ignored her. She caught up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her, "What the hell is going on?" she practically yelled.

Just get it . . . I've got a lot of explaining to do." He held his hand out for her.

Reluctantly she took it and climbed into the buggy. Raoul followed her and they rode off toward the Changy Mansion.

**XxX**

Mme. Giry wiped the tears from under her eyes, blew her nose and then slowly slid the mirror open. Her thoughts scrambled as she stepped over the threshold, closing the mirror behind her. She took several steps, but the suddenly collapsed. She began sobbing hysterically, "I can't believe I . . . it's all my . . . it's all my fault."

**XxX**

"Come Meg." Once again he held out his hand for her and she cautiously took it.

"Raoul, please . . ."

"Shh! I have some things I still need to explain to you, but I will not—" They were walking toward the front door but he stopped and turned to her. "I repeat, WILL NOT tell you what your mother told me. That is not my secret to tell."

"But Raoul . . ."

"No! Now please go take a seat in the parlor, I'll be there shortly."

Not wanting to piss him off anymore, she slowly walked into the house and then the parlor.

Raoul walked in, a glum look on his face. Meg started to stand but immediately sat when he raised his hand. He walked to the large fire place, his back to her, "Meg I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you . . . and I wish I could have come to my senses months ago. But now I'm going to set things straight and tell you the truth. Are you ready?" he asked her as he turned and took his seat next to her. She nodded slowly, so he continued. "When I was younger, perhaps 16, I was visiting a friend who lived close to the Opera. It was late and I was preparing to leave when I saw a woman hurrying down the street, your mother, and then another young woman as well. I didn't really thing anything of it until a man stepped out of the shadows to attack. Following my instincts I lashed out at the man. Well, he had a gun and he shot me in the lower abdomen. I collapsed and was knocked unconscious. Thanks to your mother I made it to the Hospital, but to save my life they had to cut some very important blood vessels. I survived surgery and your mother was sitting next to me when I awoke the next morning. She told me what had happened and spoke of my current situation. I thanked her kindly for saving my life and then she left. I thought I'd never see he again."

As he finished he adverted his gaze from her, afraid of her reaction. They sat silently for many moments, when something wet landed upon his hand. In a glance he realized it was a tear, Meg was crying.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because . . . everything you went through . . . it's horrible; unimaginable. And . . . and I . . . I made it worse. I ran out on you when you needed me most, and I hate myself for that." By now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"No Meg, you had every right to do and act how you did. I was selfish and thought only of myself. I was stupid and immature and thought not of the long term repercussions. I deserved everything I got!"

Meg sat staring at him, her sobs quieting.

**XxX**

She pulled herself to her feet, brushed the tears from her cheeks and, once again, started her way down the long path to the lair below.

She stumbled and tripped. She cried and cried, but she never stopped moving.

Finally, about an hour later, she reached the gondola. She clambered into the tiny boat and made her way across the glassy lake.

Several very long moments later, the boat hit 'land' and she climbed out noisily.

Hearing the noise, Erik and Christine rushed to see what had caused it. They saw Mme. Giry stumbling around and hurried to her side.

"Antoinette? Oh my God! What's wrong?" Christine said as she helped her to her feet.

Antoinette wrapped her arms around Christine, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . " she rambled.

Christine, understanding what she meant, stared to panic. Erik grabbed Mme. Giry and led her to a seat and then wrapped his arms around Christine, whispering in her ear, "Christine, breathe. Sweetheart, you need to breathe."

She took several deep breaths, and then became more relaxed but her body continued to tremble. "Antoinette, what is this all about?" he asked concerned.

"I came to apologize for everything I have done. I know you maybe confused Erik, but I know Christine understands."

Christie continued to tremble, "You don't have to do this. Please, I beg you, don't do this." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. And her right hand slowly made it's way to her right cheek where the large scar from the fall stood out.

"But I do. If I don't . . . I'll never be able to continue with my life. Christine . . ." she grabbed her hand. "Erik . . ." she looked him in the eyes. "I was jealous, even though that still doesn't excuse what happened. I just wanted to talk, but then we started arguing. And then hands were raised and in defense I shoved. I'm sure you can guess what happed after that." She looked away in shame.

Christine burst into sobs that were so strong they sent shudders through her chest. And Erik just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Please, will you just say something?"

Christine pulled her hand from Antoinette's grasp and turned to Erik and buried her head into his chest, her sobs continuing.

"Please say something!" Antoinette said frantically.

Erik finally spoke, as he wrapped his arms around Christine, "You mean it's your fault that I have no . . ."

"Yes," Antoinette answered through a new stream of tears.


	6. Closures and New Beginnings

Chapter Six

Closures and New Beginnings

"I didn't mean to hurt either of you, but like I said . . . I was jealous . . . it was a complete accident."

Erik's face turned a bright shade of red. "You. Lost. Me. My. Child?" he roared.

Antoinette flinched, as if in pain. "Erik, please understand."

"I'm sorry. I do not condone _murder_! Now get out. You are no longer welcome in my home."

"But Erik . . . " she tried to plead.

"Get out now!" he thundered.

With one last glance back and one last faltered apology, she disappeared into the surrounding fog.

Christine remained in his arms. He rubbed her back whispering something tenderly in her ear. She nodded in response and he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

**XxX**

"Please say something?" he asked her, as they sat silently, hand-in-hand on the couch.

She looked away for a moment as if thinking what was important enough to say first. Then she turned back, decided, and spoke, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know exactly, just thank you."

"Okay," he replied unsure of how to respond. "Anything else?"

"Yes," she paused, again as if thinking. Then she continued, "I love you."

"Still?" he whispered.

"Still," she replied.

"Why? After all I've done to you, why?"

"Do you really have to ask yourself that?" she said sadly.

He thought for a long moment, "No. I guess I really don't."

"Good," she stated. "Now I know it's a little early, but can we go to bed? I'm completely exhausted."

"Sure Meg. Come, let's go," and they slowly stood and walked out of the parlor, up the grand staircase and into their large bedroom.

**XxX**

as the new day began and the sun rose, the streets came to live with bustling Parisians. The smell of freshly baked pastries floated on the gentle breeze. And the windows of the local shops reflected the passing people. Among the 'regulars', a new face stood out. She made her way out of the busy crowd and continued until she was under the shadow of the Opera Populaire. She inhaled deeply and disappeared through the door.

As she entered the main theater doors, she noticed the rehearsal taking place: Il Muto. She hummed silently, taking a seat in the back row.

As the practice came to an end M. Reyer called to the performing diva, "Well done Ms. Daae. We are most happy to have you back." He addressed the rest, "Very good rehearsal, all of you. Until tomorrow, goodnight." and with that he took his leave.

For several moments the stranger sat in her seat waiting for the main flow of people to vanish. Then she rose from her seat and walked down the isle and onto the stage where Christine was practicing hr part. "Mademoiselle?" she asked, flinching slightly when she noticed the large scar on her right cheek as she turned to look at her.

"Oh no, please, it's Madam." She studied the face of the young woman in front of her. When no recognition came she spoke again, "Whom may you be, miss?"

"My name is Clara. Clara Bordeaux," she curtsied. "I have heard so much about you and your voice that I had to come and hear it for myself. And . . . I have to say, every word they spoke is true. Your voice is very beautiful."

"Why thank you!" Christine said energetically. "Is this the only reason you have come from . . . wherever you came from?"

"I am from La Rochelle. And no, it is not the only reason. I, myself, am also a performer. I sing, dance and act. When my mother died I left home and decided to come to Paris and become a ballerina in the Ballet Corps at the infamous Opera Populaire I have heard so much about."

Unsure of what to say, Christine asked, "Do you think I could hear you sing?"

"Certainly. What would you like to hear?"

"Anything dear. It doesn't matter to me."

And with that Clara began into a very beautiful piece Christine had never heard before.

When the song came to an end Christine broke into applause, "That was amazing! How old did you say you were?"

"I . . . uhhh . . . Seventeen. And thanks for the compliment. That means a lot to me . . . coming from you."

"WOW! Only seventeen. Come with me, I have someone to introduce you to." And she left the stage, Clara following curiously behind.

After traveling down several different hallways, they finally arrived at the right door. Christine knocked and then called out, "Antoinette, it's me Christine. Sorry to be here kind of late but I was wondering, all things considered, if you would meet someone?"

They waited for a reply, "What is the importance of the visitor?"

"Well . . . there are several. Will you please just come out here and meet this astounding young woman?"

Several seconds later the door unlocked and opened, revealing a very tired, old-looking woman. "What do you want?" she asked sounding very agitated.

Christine gave her a hateful look and then spoke, "I would like you to meet Miss Clara Bordeaux. Clara this is Mme. Giry," she turned to Antoinette. "Clara is interested in joining the Opera's _Corps de la Ballet_. She . . ."

Antoinette interrupted her, "You came this late to bother me with business?"

"Let me finish," Christine growled. "Just a couple of minutes ago I heard this young lady sing. And if she dances and acts as well as she sings then I would say . . . we found the next me!"


	7. Decisions to be Made

Chapter Seven

Decisions to be Made

_Dear Miss Pages,_

_Sorry I haven't written for a while. My life has been hectic and I haven't had much time for anything . . . except Meg. She just recently found out that reason for the loss of Christine's baby. We all know she 'fell' down stairs, but the truth came out. She was __**PUSHED**__!!!! And by non other than Antoinette Giry!_

_Meg was absolutely devastated when she found out and cried for days. It has been several weeks since the news came out, but she has yet to leave our bedroom, let alone speak to anyone. I'm the only one here for her!_

_On the other hand, I have come here for advice. I don't know if I've told you about this, but when I found out about Christine's pregnancy I vowed to myself that before the baby was born I would help her and Erik find a home so they wouldn't have to raise a baby in that horrible place they have now. But when they lost the baby, I had forgotten the promise I had made to myself and Erik!_

_The day I went to Erik for advice about how to tell Meg about my . . . 'problem', I told him to come visit me someday so I could help him. He never came because they lost the baby shortly after that._

_Well I've thought about going to look for houses in the immediate area and then him come and visit me so he can look and choose which one he likes most and then buy it for him, as thanks for everything he has done for Meg and I._

_But at the same time I'm not sure if I should. I'm just not sure what to do, and I was hoping that if I wrote in you and made you talk back to me (which I haven't done . . . yet) would help make what I need to do more clear! So tell me, what do you think?_

I BELIEVE THAT IS NOT A DECISION I SHOULD MAKE FOR YOU!

_Well I'm not asking for you to decide for me! I just want your opinion and/or advice, that's all!_

WELL I'M THINKING I SHOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. IT COULD CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT TO HEAR SOMEONE ELSE'S OPINION! I WANT YOU TO MAKE THE DECISION BY HOW YOU FEEL AND NOT HOW SOMEONE ELSE FEELS!

_But I want to know what you think about it! I want someone else's opinion just so I know I'm making the right choice!_

THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE:(

_It does to me! Will you please just tell me?_

I'M SORRY, BUT IT JUST DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT TO ME!

_But you're supposed to be here for me, my person, my confidant! _:(

RAOUL? WHAT DOES YOUR HEART TELL YOU TO DO?

_It tells me that Erik has been nothing but nice to me, and that I should return the favor._

THEN DO WHAT YOUR HEART IS TELLING YOU TO DO! THAT IS WHAT I SUGGEST.

_Omigod! Thank you so much! I'll start first thing in the morning. This will be so . . ._

SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT . . . MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK MEG TO HELP! 1) SHE KNOWS THEM MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! AND 2) IT IS A REASON TO GET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE!

_Omigod! You just have one good idea after the other. Thank you very much Miss Pages. Meg will love helping them. Once again, thank you __so__ much!_

_Love, your owner,_

_Raoul__ཅྭ_


End file.
